Abi Normal
Born of violence and harsh intent. Unknown parents that were only in her life long enough to birth her, sign the birth certificate, than hand her over to the filthy man who would soon make this innocent infant into a deadly woman. Abigail O'Connor, her father an irish immigrant, her mother a poor, local bartender that lived in a small trailor. Knocked up unplanned, Abi's mother was too far along for an abortion and was forced to give birth, knowing she would have to give the child up soon after with no way to support a newborn. And who was there to take the child happily, overflowing with perverted excitement.. Her mother's brother. An overweight, greasy older man who looked at women as nothing more than items to have and show off, and look at that, he just got a baby to raise and mold into what he wanted. But of course, how were her parents to know the fate that awaited Abigail? Years went by with blissful ignorance. Abi was home schooled by her Uncle, never allowed to go outside, never allowed to feel the grass crunch under her toes, never allowed to feel the sun shine on her skin. She was always deathly pale, weak with no energy, as if constantly on the brink of death. The occurances didn't happen until Abi hit her teens. There were no noticable signs till he asked her to model outfits for him. Never a hint till he would stand over her bed at night and watch her sleep, unknowing that Abi felt his stare each night and pretended to be in quiet slumber. No, she never knew until the touching started, him pulling her into his lap. Never. But she did find out, and knew full well what was going on. She had no one to seek for help, no where to hide or go. She knew no one but her filthy Uncle, who had raised her like he was her father. Betrayed this innocent childs trust, scarring her for many years to come, or possibly for the rest of her life. The final moment came on her eighteenth birthday, the game of cat and mouse for him comming to an end. He was done toying with his prey, and decided to make his move. She was laying in her bed, eyes shut to the world as if that would block out her pain, when she felt his meaty hands grasp at her roughly, tearing, hurting. He took what he wanted like the animal he really was under all those thick layers. In the last moments, she gave one final, starved attempt for an escape, even if the damage was done, and broke free of him, running as fast as her weak legs would permit. Out of the house. Out into the woods. Her feet pounded against the dirt and rocks, her arms hitting tree's, covering her skin in blood as she fled as if the hounds of hell themselves were nipping at her heels. He had almost broken her completely, and that, more than anything, scared her the most. Her foot caught on a branch, sending her to the ground, and the aged man ontop of her. Cold. She felt cold as he slashed and stabbed, unfeeling. Numb. And so he left her there, dying, surrounded by the trees, plants, sun. She layed there, surrounded by what she dreamt of at night, and let herself finally drift away. She was finally free. She woke slowly, feeling warmer and more alive than she had ever felt in her life, and she cracked her eyes open and glanced down, not a wound was to be seen. Her bloody, torn clothes covered perfect, smooth skin that didn't have a mark on it. She rose curiously, testing herself out, energy pumped through her system as she got to her knees. That was when she noticed it, when she rose, so did the small, crushed pebbles, floating in the air under her outstretched arms. The flowers and bushes seemed to lean towards her, as if seeking her out, the dirt and soil bunching under her limbs greedily. Confused and slightly hysterical, she gave a great lurch in an attempt to get to her feet, and with that motion of her body, came the ground up from under her, roots and earth tearing to carry her into the air. Arms flailing, she waved her fists wildly in the air, arms smacking at the floating earth beneath her. The tiny rocks and pebbles rushed toward her at once, seeming to attach themselves to her fists, the hard rocks almost sinking into her flesh. Her body hummed, the strength of Mother Nature flowing into her, causing one more weak attempt at getting down to send her fist flying through the hard slab of stone and dirt beneath her, shattering it into little peices as she fell to the ground. After being pretty much murdered by the person who raised you, then becoming connected to mother nature, Abi wasn't exactly sure how she should process this. The only thing she could understand was that she felt... content, and warm. That warm feeling in the center of your chest you get when you know there is someone out there, watching you and protecting you. Whether it was Gaia the Goddess herself, or simply the earth now protecting one of it's own. But the one thing that truly mattered was that she was outside. Free, in the wilderness, with no one to hurt her. She wanted to weep with joy. Wanted to shout to the heavens that she was going to be the victim no more. But not even a transformation like that could heal her scars. Fear of men. Trust issues. Moments of anxiety and depression were all things she needed to work through. She didn't want her past to rule her, but did she have a choice? Whenever she shut her eyes, she saw that man looming over her with that sickly grin plastered on his face. Could she ever hear the crunch of footsteps on branches and not cower under a tree in terror of what was to come, even if it ended up being a lone Doe. Could she ever truly be free, or constantly shackled to the man from her past. Can there really be miracles, or constant suffering for the poor young woman. It isn't everyones choice to be the victim. When raised to be weak, you grow into someone weaker. Finding your inner strength when constantly beat down is a struggle most couldn't win. But Abi wasn't most, and she refused to be constantly ruled by this fear. She was going to fight it till the last breath left her body. More wild animal than human, she lived in forests, swamps. Her only nutrition the sun, water, and stray berries and fruits the plants gifted her with. In her new state, she didn't need much to survive. She only needed herself and her partner, the earth. With her new transformation came new gifts. Gifts that took long hours into the night just to tap into, and even now, she doesn't know the extent of them. Control of the earth is an obvious one for her. Rocks and dirt, though her power of them is weak, she is able to cause smaller rocks to lift in the air, and fly towards a target. She is also able to tap into the strength of the earth. Aslong as her feet are connected into the ground, she can become much like a rock, fists and feet hardening, her skin becoming tough, abling her to pack quite a punch or kick. And there is also her slight control over plants. She can will a flower to bloom, but has not been able to do much more. She likes to consider herself one of many children of Mother Earth, seeming to disown her entire past family, thinking herself reborn after her murder. Abi was blossoming, like the flowers she loved so much. She was becoming a powerful creature, one who began to trust in herself and the world around her. She couldn't stand to be parted from the grass that crunched beneath her feet, the scent of a garden, or the soft whispers of roots as they grew. Some call her a forest nymph, or a fairy, or possibly a simple hippy. Either way, she was apart of the nature that surrounded us all, and for every tree torn down, she weeps, for every poor flower plucked by a child then crushed, a single tear slips down her cheek. She feels them, in her soul, the sighs of leeves as they flutter down to the ground from a giant Oak tree. But she knew it was time to leave the forest, and venture into the real world. Abi wasn't a social creature, but she knew the plants could only keep her company for so long before she fell into a dark pit of loneliness. No matter how much she loved them, she wasn't a swaying flower, or a giant tree reaching for the stars, or the flowing stream that fed their roots. She needed to make something of herself. She needed to be someone. *"Mother Earth" by Within Temptation *"Outta My Head" by Ashlee Simpson *"Toxicity" by System of a Down *"New Soul" by Yael Naim *"If I Ever Leave This World Alive" by Flogging Molly *"Question" by System of a Down *"State of Massachusetts" by Dropkick Murphys *"To Be Loved" by Papa Roach *"No More" by Three Days Grace *"The Violet Hour" by Sea Wolf *"Fireflies" by Owl City *Always smells like a fresh garden. If you have allergies relating to plants, they would definitly act up around Abi. *Loves Pokemon. Has seen every episode in every season and every movie and has played every game. *Is insane. Her mind is broken, and even if she's having a moment where she seems completely normal.. she's not, and will probably snap in the next sentence she says. *On both arms are two full sleeves, the theme plantlife and forestry. And on her ribs, extending from the slope of her right breast, down her ribcage and to her right butt cheek is a large tattoo of a big Oak Tree. *The extent of what she is, or how far her mutations go is unknown. In any blood tests, she wouldn't come up as human, or have a designated blood type. She is quite a mystery, even to herself. *The original Abi from City of Heroes can be found here: Abi Normal